<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedy by HappyGoSuckyFucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680690">Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky'>HappyGoSuckyFucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Defeated Character, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Slash, M/M, Not a Love Story, Out of Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No hay un remedio para amar, solo amar más.”</p><p>-Victor Hugo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Era acaso un pecado imperdonable el haberse enamorado de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo? ¿Acaso, haber traicionado su propósito y su moral, era tan malo como parecía?</p><p> </p><p>A Na Yi Je ya no le importaba más, el había aceptado el haberse enamorado de aquel despreciable hombre al que había perseguido por tanto tiempo, y es que Lee Jae Hoon lo había hecho caer de rodillas ante su carismático ser. Lo había obligado prácticamente a amarlo con tan solo mostrarle su verdadero ser, por qué muy por debajo de aquel malvado hombre que explotaba cada debilidad de sus enemigos; se encontraba un hombre sensible de buenos sentimientos con temor a ser lastimado.</p><p> </p><p>Yi Je tenía una pequeña debilidad por las personas como el. Jaehoon era muy diferente a como se mostraba ante el mundo y él mismo. El líder del grupo Taegang, era bastante amable con el, siempre dándole regalos, cuidando de su salud e incluso impulsando su carrera médica de nuevo. El mayor incluso lo había convertido en el vicepresidente de Taegang, después de haberse desecho de los 'estorbos' en su camino.</p><p> </p><p>Yi Je había dejado de ser el mismo hacía mucho, pero el estar con Lee Jae Hoon lo habia hecho recobrar un poco de su antiguo yo.</p><p> </p><p>Y nadie, por más buenas intenciones que tuviera, iba a interponerse entre ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>